Talks Machina Episode 61
| Image = TM_61.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Brian Wayne Foster, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 61 | GnSNum = C2E13a | Airdate = 2018-04-10 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:23:05 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52OZ5kqCWRw | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-first episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Ashley will return to Critical Role on Thursday, April 12! * Dominique Waller: How does it feel to be the couple that knows the most about each other and arguably the best looking. * @specter213: For both: how prepared were you both to attack Fjord during your argument? * Freshclericofbelair: To Sam: Was Fjord and Molly’s charm powered interrogation of Nott a turning point in how she presents herself to the group? She seems to have shed the little girl persona for a more adult one. * Karlageage: To Liam: how much of the reason for Caleb staying downstairs with the beacon was down to him wanting to avoid any potential conflict with Fjord and how much was just in case he decided to play with the cool new magic doodads? * @nadgamgee: Sam: Does Nott intend to tell Caleb she wanted to steal Fjord’s letter for him? * @pkeridactyl: Liam: Were you RPing your reaction to the spell scrolls in the case Nott stole, or was that as genuine as it appeared? * Gif of the Week: Emily Rose aka @perseused’s gif of the moment the table learned of Taryon’s book. * @OctopusOwl: Both- the relationship dynamic for Caleb/Nott flipped this week, gloriously. What were your initial thoughts in having it revealed? * @archdemonblood: Sam, how does Nott feel about the fact that Caleb has a dark secret she doesn't the details about? * @lindseymarie713: Liam: Caleb seems to have genuine affection for the rest of the Nein. Given what he said to Nott, it seems like he really craves friendship. Does he consider the group to be his friends yet? * @_atowers: For Sam: Did Nott intend to have that emotional/important confession about Caleb come out at the moment that it did, especially because Caleb wasn't around? Or was it an "in the moment" decision based on the intensity of the conversation? * @TheWritingDruid: Liam what do you think of Nott's reveal of how she sees Caleb? Were you expecting that? How do you think Caleb would feel if he heard that? * @TheRealRensei: Sam, a few episodes back, Caleb told Nott that he thought of her as a little sister. Now that we know that Nott thinks of Caleb as her son, how did she feel when Caleb said that to her? * Fanart of the Week: Samantha Rodgriguez aka italianmasterassassin.tumblr.com’s fanart of Nott mothering Caleb. * @GabbyRose133: for Liam- if you can talk about it, how did Caleb know the scroll case would be dangerous to open? * @MissSunFlower94: Sam, how long did Nott know Caleb before she decided ‘yep this is my child now’? * @SomeoneBelieved: Liam: What was going through your head when Matt asked everyone else to leave? What were you expecting to happen? * @jplazarino: Sam: what are Nott's thoughts about the dodecahedron? Is she somewhat afraid of it, is just leaving it to Caleb or sees it as a way for Caleb to get more powerful? * @Axe_Lobo: Liam: What are yours & Caleb’s theories on what the dodecahedron could be or what its purpose is? * interrogatively: Sam: Every time you have appeared on Talks this campaign, you have had problems with your shirt for the next Thursday. Who do you think is stealing your shirts, and how do you think Brian is doing it? * @Queen_Mab01: To all of you lovely gentlemen, including Brian, what are your feelings about that Mollymauk backstory drop? * #thankmyguests: Lead Means No Scryin’, Flask Refill, and I’m your host, Logic Went Platinum! Fast Times at Talks Machina After Dark High Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark References Art: